Mírame a los ojos
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Mírame a los ojos y promete que no hay amor como el nuestro. Mírame al corazón y promete que no te irás.


**Mírame a los ojos**

* * *

 **Where you go with your broken heart in tow?**

(¿A dónde vas con tu corazón roto a remolque?)

 **What do you do with the left over you?**

(¿Qué haces con lo que queda?)

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo al garage. No soportaba de nuevo otra pelea. Palpé mis bolsillos buscando mis llaves pero no estaban, así que tuve que volver a entrar.

Caminé por el pasillo y escuché sus sollozos en la cocina. Cerré los ojos aguantando ir corriendo con ella y tomé las llaves del mostrador para volver a salir.

Subí a mi moto y la encendí escuchando el rugir de su motor. Miré la puerta por última vez y apreté los puños alrededor del manubrio. Debíamos parar.

Voltee la vista al frente y arranqué.

 **And how do you know when to let go?**

(¿Y cómo sabes cuándo dejarlo ir?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

Conducí sin rumbo. Las calles estaban vacías para ser las seis de la tarde y la poca gente que había caminaba solitaria. Me detuve en un semáforo y giré mi vista a la derecha y a la izquierda decidiendo qué camino seguir. La derecha me llevaba a casa de Cat y la izquierda a la de Beck. Si seguía derecho podría regresar a casa. Podría regresar con ella.

El semáforo cambió a verde, sin embargo me quedé pensando qué camino elegir. Como había dicho antes, las calles estaban solitarias así que no había ningún conductor detrás de mí apresurándome a seguir. Lo cual hubiera deseado, así podría decidir más rápido.

Apreté el freno y el acelerador, viendo fijamente los tres caminos. Finalmente solté el freno y giré a la izquierda soltando un sonoro suspiro intentando acallar la voz que me decía que tendría que haber elegido el camino hacia ella.

 **Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive.**

(Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me encuentras atractiva)

 **Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go.**

(Mírame al corazón y dime que no te irás)

 **Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love.**

(Mírame a los ojos y promete que no hay amor como el nuestro)

 **Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen.**

(Mírame al corazón y desrompe lo roto, no pasará)

Al llegar a su casa las lágrimas ya habían tomado control de mí y a penas pude llegar a su puerta para tocarla antes de arrepentirme e irme.

Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio en ese estado simplemente me lanzó una mirada que muy bien conocía y abrió sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

Conocía su mirada porque en los últimos meses la venía haciendo por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana. Era esa mirada que sin decir una palabra sabías a lo que se refería. En su caso, su mirada preguntaba. Me preguntaba cada tarde con la mirada y yo simplemente asentía. "¿Otra vez?".

Me aferré a su cintura y solté todo lo que tenía dentro desde hace meses. Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a él. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan mierda desde hace meses.

Él pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me apretó fuerte sintiendo mi dolor.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que pude dejar de llorar. Él no se había movido casi nada, o yo no lo había sentido. Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda y luego separó su cabeza de la mía y me miró. Seguía abrazándome y cuando me vio a los ojos dejó de pasar su mano por mi espalda.

 **-¿Quieres hablarlo?** -Su segunda pregunta desde hace meses. Era como una rutina para nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza, como siempre y él se separó por completo.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, el siguiente paso de la rutina, me dio un beso en la cabeza (arriesgándose a salir herido) y abrió la puerta.

 **-Entra.** -Me ordenó.

Iba a quejarme por haberme dado una orden pero no quería seguir peleando con todos y simplemente lo seguí.

Caminó hacia la cocina mientras yo me secaba los restos de lágrimas que me quedaban y me detuve frente a él.

Al parecer iba a tomar un café porque tenía una taza sobre la isla y la cafetera estaba hirviendo. Sacó otra taza del estante y la puso frente a la otra.

 **-Con dos de…**

 **-Dos de azúcar, lo sé Jade.** -Me sonrió por primera vez desde que nos vimos y comenzó a preparar los cafés.- **Salimos dos años, sé cómo te gusta el café.**

Me senté frente a él y me pasó mi café humeante al cual le di un sorbo rápidamente, necesitaba mi amada cafeína.

El silencio nos invadió mientras tomábamos tranquilamente. Sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el ladrido del perro odioso de Beck atrás, pero eso no evitó que Beck siguiera lanzándome miradas para que hablara, lo cual, por supuesto, no hice.

Unos minutos después Beck se levantó y tomó las tazas para dejarlas en el fregadero y comenzar a lavarlas (era un obsesivo de la limpieza odioso). Cuando terminó se giró hacia mí y se me quedó viendo a los ojos.

 **-Escúchame bien Jade porque no pienso repetir lo que te voy a decir, ni pienso volverme a arriesgar a que me golpees.** -Comenzó a hablar sin dejarme de ver.

 **-¿Por qué te gol…?**

 **-Eres una idiota.** -Me interrumpió y yo lo miré con mala cara, a lo cual él ignoró y siguió hablando.- **No me mires así, eres una idiota y tú lo sabes. Las dos son unas idiotas y merecen un buen golpe.**

 **-Beck…**

 **-Déjame terminar, por favor.**

Cerré la boca (que tenía abierta porque iba a decir algo cuando el idiota me interrumpió) y le hice un gesto para que hablara.

 **-Durante meses has venido aquí cada día a quejarte que tú y ella no dejan de pelear por simples cosas como que dejaras abierta la puerta del patio y su perro entrara he hiciera un destrozo. Peleas que ni siquiera tienen sentido. Durante más de tres meses has venido cada día con cara de amargada y sin decir nada aparte de que tuvieron otra pelea por otra estupidez que alguna de las dos cometió.**

Se quedó callado un momento buscando las palabras que decir, porque claro que aún no había acabado. Tenía las manos sobre la mesa y estaba ligeramente encorvado hacia mí, viéndome fijamente. Su mirada seguía clavada en la mía, un pequeño mechón cubría su frente y lanzó un suspiro.

 **-Ustedes se aman, Jade. Tú la amas más que a nada en el mundo, lo he notado. No dejes que estúpidas peleas y orgullo acaben con todo lo que han construido por años.**

Y justamente cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

 **It's love that leaves and breaks.**

(Es amor que se va y rompe)

 **The seal of always thinking you would be.**

(La idea de pensar que siempre serías)

 **Real, happy and healthy. Strong and calm.**

(Feliz y sana. Fuerte y tranquila)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

Bajé de la moto y entré corriendo por el pasillo. Giré a la izquierda mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y aventaba las llaves por algún lugar y llegué a nuestra habitación.

Al entrar me quedé quieta y con la chaqueta a medio quitar mientras mi sonrisa se borraba inmediatamente.

 **-¿Qué haces?** -Pregunté temerosa de su respuesta.

Levantó su vista y lanzó un suspiro mientras seguía con lo de antes.

 **-Algo que debí hacer hace unos meses.** -Su voz la delató. No quería hacerlo.

 **-¿Algo que debiste hacer? ¿Qué significa eso?**

 **-Jade, ya no quiero pelear más. Me estoy cansando, ¿sabes? Me duele.** -Su voz se quebraba a medida que hablaba. Dejó a un lado la camisa que estaba doblando para mirarme a los ojos.

 **Where do you go when your in love and the world knows?**

(¿A dónde vas cuando estás enamorada y el mundo lo sabe?)

 **How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down?**

(¿Cómo vives tan feliz cuando yo estoy triste y hundida?)

 **Why do you say it's up for grabs now that you on your way down?**

(¿Por qué dices que es un juego ahora que estás hundiéndote?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

 **-¿Y crees que a mí no?** -Mi voz se quebró mientras me acercaba a ella **.-¿Sabes lo que me duele cuando comenzamos a gritar?**

Bajó la mirada y me acerqué a ella.

 **-Jade, las cosas ya no son como antes. Ya no sentimos lo mismo.**

Escuchar esas palabras fue como si me hubieran disparado en el pecho.

 **-¿Ya no sentimos lo mismo o ya no sientes lo mismo?**

 **-Jade…**

 **-Sí, hemos peleado la mayor parte del tiempo en estos meses.** -La interrumpí **.-Pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarte.**

Levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Me acerqué a ella más hasta quedar frente a frente.

 **Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive.**

(Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me encuentras atractiva)

 **Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go.**

(Mírame al corazón y dime que no te irás)

 **Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love.**

(Mírame a los ojos y promete que no hay amor como el nuestro)

 **Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen.**

(Mírame al corazón y desrompe lo roto, no pasará)

 **-Sólo di las palabras y dejaré que te vayas. Dilas y te juro que nunca más volverás a verme.**

No sé de donde saqué el valor para decirle aquello. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco al escucharla decir que no sentía lo mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que escuchar de su boca las palabras que tanto me dolería escuchar y terminarían de romper mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

Ella dejó la maleta y se quedó quieta. Posó su mano derecha en su cadera e intentó verme a los ojos. Estaban llorosos, no tardaría en comenzar a llorar.

 **-Jade yo…**

 **It's love that leaves and breaks.**

(Es amor que se va y rompe)

 **The seal of always thinking you would be.**

(La idea de pensar que siempre serías)

 **Real, happy and healthy. Strong and calm.**

(Feliz y sana. Fuerte y tranquila)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde se va lo bueno?)

 **-Vamos Tori, dilo.** -Estábamos a unos diez pasos, por ello caminé hasta que nos separaban solo dos. **-**

 **-Yo…** -Giró la vista hacia la pared **-Ya no te amo Jade.**

Mi pecho comenzó a doler justo al terminar la frase que odiaría el resto de mi vida. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo.

 **-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo.** -Le exigí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando a todas partes menos a mí. Finalmente fijó su vista en la ventana. Había comenzado a llover desde hacía un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no despegué mi vista de la de ella hasta que por fin volteó a verme.

Tragó saliva y dijo:

 **-Ya no te amo Jade.**

Sus ojos fijos en los míos clavándose como dagas en mi pecho al igual que las palabras que acababa de repetir.

Me acerqué hasta que no había más que unos milímetros de separación entre nosotras. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, la suya iba muy rápido mientras que la mía estaba calmada a pesar de todo.

 **-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.**

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con fuerza. Al principio se resistió, pero a los pocos segundos terminó cediendo y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, respondiéndome al tan ansiado beso que las dos esperábamos.

Unos segundos más tarde nos separamos y nuestros ojos seguían mirándose intentando descubrirse.

 **-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.** -Le volví a decir antes de salir por la puerta y subirme de nuevo a la moto sin importarme que la lluvia me mojara por completo al instante y se mezclaba con mis lágrimas, creando el camuflaje perfecto.

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

 **Where does the good go?**

(¿A dónde va lo bueno?)

* * *

 **OH-MY-GOD.**

 **Esta ha sido la historia más pesada que he escrito. Se los juro.**

 **La inspiración mágicamente me llegó como a la 1 am y no pude aguantar y a las 2 comencé a escribir como loca. En este momento son las 7:26 am y tampoco puedo esperar para subirla. (Ventajas de tener insomnio :( )**

 **Cinco horas escribiendo esto. Y lo sé, dirán que es muy poco, pero en serio a mí se me hizo demasiado. (El texto)**

 **En fin. Luego de esta pequeña narración...**

 **Lo sé, sé que los dejé con el "WHAT! ESPERA. ¡TIENES QUE CONTINUARLA!", pero lamentablemente eso es todo. (Aunque les tengo una sorpresa. Todavía no está escrita ni nada, pero les juro que intentaré escribirla lo antes posible)**

 **Nunca antes había escrito un fic con una canción de por medio, porque sinceramente no me gusta. Pero estaba escuchando esa canción a la 1 am y me inspiró, tanto que no pude evitar ponerla en el fic.**

 **¿Les gustó que pusiera una canción? De echo cuando escucho música muchas veces me inspiran historias pero sinceramente no me gusta escribirlas, pero si me dicen que les pareció igual y comienzo a escribir. :D**

 **En fin, eso es todo.**

 **La canción se llama, como lo habran notado, _Where does the good go?_ de las talentosísimas gemelas _Tegan and Sara._**

 **Personalmente es mi grupo favorito y me encantan. Jajaja.**

 **En fin. Mucha despedida. (Lo siento si te aburrí) :(**

 **¡Espero sus review!**

 **¡AGUR!**


End file.
